beogfandomcom-20200215-history
Luke
= There is another Luke in BEOG, known as Kale. You may have been searching for him. = Luke / Ekul (THEY'RE BACKWARDS!!!!!) is the Pure-blooded (pre-twilight) vampire in BEOG. Although being a vampire, he is somewhat resistant to sunlight, allowing him to traverse outside for short periods of time before burning. He is further resistant to garlic and religious symbols as he himself doesn't believe in "God", and can only be impaled by a special stake, of stake removed. Luke was discovered in Norfolk after a colossal fuck up known as incident X. He was introduced to the pre-BEOG group, and was there during it's founding, but was not considered a founding member, due to the unfair anti-vampire laws at the time. He has since become a technical know-how for computers and all issues for servers and technical stuff is left for him to be slaved into completing. This can be seen especially with Midget, as Luke is left to manage the servers, taking the blame when something goes wrong, while Midget gets praise when it works. Apart from his exploited virtual life, little is known about the Luke's real life, apart from small nibbles of information, of which are as followed; He likes anime and manga, hats life and everything to do with it, has thought many times about suicide, is severely depressing and likes nothing more tan sitting still, doing nothing but staring off into the endless space of the galactic abyss of which no life, light, or love could ever escape, which has now been embedded and inscribed onto his heart and has thus changed his personality to suite this. He is also a celiac. Due to this, he does not have alcohol, and will implode upon contact with medium to high amounts of gluten It is also rumored that he has broken the laws of physics, but this is yet to be proven. Luke has gained the title of ''Gentleman of Theory, ''due to the many, and frustrating hypothetical situation he comes up with. These are quickly debunked or accepted and then forgotten, or people actually try to figure them out for themselves, before then questioning Dan about it. He is uncommonly active on the BEOG chat in comparison to others, and is not very active when he does participate. One large factor that separates him from the others is that Luke does not play DOTA 2, or any MOBA games, as he could just "not get into it". This is one reason why he is largely discriminated against and badly treated. As such, he was diagnosed with Anti-DOTA Addiction. Luke has once tried to gain his rights in the Great BEOG depression of 2014, but was ultimately ignored. Luke has issued a number of profile pictures over time, starting with the first one, his original avatar: And then followed by his now used coat of arms: It has been stated by Luke, that anyone who can solve what this number means: 4881352480719642, they will get a prize. As of 03/08/2017, this puzzle has been solved by Midget.Category:People